Talk:Miss Piggy
I have absolutely no idea how you can read that. I'm going to watch the episode anyway and check it out ---Morder 01:11, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Whoever wrote the Kermit T. Frog page spotted it first. The link there was still in red, so I thought it was high time we gave her an article. All the Drs. Who and the Mary Tyler Moore Show and M*A*S*H names have articles, too. :) - Bridge 01:24, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::That would be Shran who wrote the Frog article. Got to love it. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:45, 24 May 2008 (UTC) TMP Yes she is in TMP!! and Darth vader's silhouette.--Tribble 1771561 19:47, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Timestamps or it didn't happen. --Morder 19:50, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Alright here it is: 1:33:16 --Tribble 1771561 20:12, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Both Miss Piggy and Dark Vader can be seen within V'Ger. --From Andoria with Love 20:19, 27 May 2008 (UTC) should we get a screen capture? and also i will revert the page--Tribble 1771561 20:38, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ask and . :) Miss Piggy's at the bottom of the eye. I think Vader's right dead center. --From Andoria with Love 20:40, 27 May 2008 (UTC) http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/tmp/themotionpicture1133.jpg I had to paste this to get there. --Tribble 1771561 20:52, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't quite see Miss Piggy (probably just me) in there but that's cool about Vader's shadow. --Morder 22:42, 27 May 2008 (UTC) I found the pix on MA so I am going to put here. --Tribble 1771561 23:17, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::But the Miss Piggy in the picture, whether she's there or not, has nothing to do with the subject of this article. This article isn't about Miss Piggy the Muppet. It's about a Human relative of Clare Raymond's. Are you saying that Clare Raymond's family member is reflected in Spock's helmet? The picture would be better suited to the page as a bit of odd background, with a better-worded background note here referring people there. Right now, the sentence is written as if this were a deliberate cameo appearance arranged by the producers, and not a reflection that you have to freeze-frame at a precise second to see. If that's what you think, though, then there should be two articles: this one for Miss Piggy, the character, and another one for Miss Piggy, the realworld actress who did a cameo in the film. But seriously, guys, I think you're seeing things that just aren't there, like that so-called ghost in the window in Three Men and a Baby. - Bridge 02:47, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Bridge. This is the article about the Human descendant and not Miss Piggy's possible cameo, although I doubt that this reflection should really be her. On the Motion Picture page in the background section fine, but not in this article. – Tom 02:55, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It deserves a background note in this article as well. We know that the appearance of this name on the readout was an intentional reference to the muppet character. Remember that Kermit was on the same list. The appearance of that name was in itself essentially a "cameo appearance". A background note in this article regarding a TMP appearance of the visual is perfectly valid, as both were intentional references to the muppet characters. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:22, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::We don't have a valid source that says the reflection was an intentional cameo and not a coincidence, just as we don't have a valid source that says it wasn't. It could be either way. I still think it's a bunch of silliness, but I've rewritten and reformatted the note in a way that I hope everyone can live with. - Bridge 10:57, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::The text commentary on the TMP Director's Edition DVD says they're there. That's valid enough for me. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:58, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well, why didn't someone just say that in the first place? Sheesh. :) - Bridge 11:02, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually I may have mis-remembered that... I just checked the commentary and its not there. I'll check the audio commentary real quick. --From Andoria with Love 11:14, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::*Ok, I was wrong, apparently. My bad. :/ --From Andoria with Love 11:18, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::Is it in an Easter egg, possibly? That could be why you thought you remembered it, if you once found the egg. - Bridge 11:25, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. I don't think there are easter eggs on the disc. :( --From Andoria with Love 11:31, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Alright, where I first heard of this was Microsoft Encarta Encyclopedia 2000 edition. This was a encyclopedia that came with one of my computers. I'll put a Quote from it here: Trivia, During the long shots of V'ger's mysterious inner workings, images of Darth Vader (from Star Wars 1977 and the subsequent film series) and Muppet character Miss Piggy can be seen. "Star Trek—The Motion Picture," Microsoft® Encarta® Encyclopedia 2000. © 1993-1999 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. --Tribble 1771561 12:46, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::Citation added. :) - Bridge 13:06, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::We need a citation to state a cameo now? That's idiotic, I'm sorry. Next thing you will be telling me that Ethan Phillips appearance in can't be mentioned unless we can prove that was a cameo. We saw Piggy on screen. That is the definition of "cameo". --OuroborosCobra talk 15:51, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the problem is that some people can't actually see Miss Piggy. It was the point of the effects crew to include her as a subtle joke but not to make her so visible that it throws off the whole scene. As such, they made her as small as possible to where only someone with really good eyes looking directly at it can see it's there... and even then, we can't make out exactly what it is. Some can see it better than others, and it's for the benefit of those who can't see it that a citation would be needed. --From Andoria with Love 16:01, 28 May 2008 (UTC)